Soñemos que somos felices
by Zarite
Summary: Daimon siente una opresión en el pecho mientras abraza a ese pequeño niño entre sus brazos, lo deja ir suavemente con cierto pesar y alegría.


_Mei-chan no Shitsuji no me pertenecen._

**S**oñemos que somos felices.

El trabajo de un mayordomo es velar por la dama que le había elegido, para cuidarla y atesorarla para un futuro realmente incierto, dichas damas dentro de poco o mucho tiempo saldrían al mundo exterior y desplegarían sus blancas alas para ser felices o en dicho caso desdichadas, el trabajo de un mayordomo era cuidarlas hasta que estas pudieran valerse por si mismas, seguir sin instrucciones porque ya la sabrían, así que cuando Daimon se entero que la señorita a la que le cuidaba, Manahara Miruku tendría dentro de poco una cita para formalizar quizás dentro de mucho o poco, cosa que lo torturaba, una relación y después una boda, primero lo que hizo fue cortar lentamente una cebolla, rebanarla en cuadros pequeños mientras su cabeza trabajaba. Si Miruku-sama formalizaba la cita para más adelante convertirse en una boda realmente seria espantoso. Daimon intuía, y sentía lamentablemente, una pena enorme mientras cortaba la cebolla.

La Señorita, la dama pequeña Miruku tendría una cita, ¡era tan pequeña!, medio gimió su mente.

Había cuidado de Miruku-sama desde que era una pequeña de apenas dos o tres años, le había enseñado tantas cosas, pero esta a su vez le enseño que no era cualquier dama, era una señorita con una mente prodigiosa que destilaba un aura de madurez a sus apenas cuatro años, y su aura siguió agrandándose mediante crecía.

Daimon tomo un sorbo de aire a sus pulmones y se preparo mentalmente. La Señorita Miruku tendría una cita, él era un mayordomo, dentro de poco quizás tendría que servir también el futuro esposo de _su_ dama, mordisqueo su labio y pensó.

Cuando Miruku entró a la cocina no se sorprendió de ver a su mayordomo picando una cebolla, menos aun como sus ojos veían la cebolla, pero se sorprendió realmente cuando alzo la mirada hacia ella y le miró. Casi con lastima y traición clavada en sus ojos.

Le tomo unos segundos a la señorita salir del trance y preguntarle por su estado, a lo que el mayordomo mayor, había que saber que su mayordomo era realmente mayor, más para su edad, apenas ella cumplía dieciséis años cuando él tenía unos treinta y dos años, pero a Miruku nunca le importó la edad de Daimon, y menos lo haría ahora que parecía que Daimon realmente estaba guapo a sus ojos.

Sonrió con cierto cariño y amor en sus facciones antes de acercársele.

—Me he enterado que Miruku-sama tendrá una cita.

Soltó Daimon, mirando apenas a sus ojos, Miruku alzo una ceja y luego asintió.

Su padre le había dicho que por lo menos empezara a descartar candidatos de la lista interminable de caballeros que querían cortejarla y eligiera uno, pero ciertamente ella no quería elegir a ninguno, pero para calmar a su padre tuvo que aceptar y tener una estúpida cita con un desconocido que solamente la quería por su intelectual y por su familia. Resoplo suavemente.

—Tú me salvaras si la cita es un desastre, ¿Verdad, Daimon? —le pregunto mirándole de reojo, Daimon miro un momento y asintió silenciosamente.

—La salvare, Miruku-sama si la cita es insufrible para usted, pero quizás conozca a su futuro esposo.

Soltó lentamente y también dejo la cebolla para mirarle a los ojos, capturando al instante el desconcierto en la mirada de su pequeña dama, ella asintió media perdida.

—¿Tu quieres que me case? —inquirió en un hilillo de voz. Daimon observó un instante hasta que finalmente hablo.

—Si es lo que quiere Miruku-sama será un honor también servir a su futuro marido.

Mamahara Miruku sonrió apenas.

—Vale, si me disculpas, iré a arreglarme para mi cita.

Daimon asintió e hizo una reverencia que Miruku no vio porque salió a trompicones de la cocina.

….

Cuando Miruku entró a casa llevaba una sonrisa triste bailando en sus labios, a Daimon le costó realmente controlarse para no asaltarla con preguntas impertinentes, sin embargo a la hora de la cena con sumo cuidado pregunteo cómo resulto ser la cita, a lo que Miruku bajo la mirada y apretó la servilleta que tenia en la mano derecha.

—¿Le hizo…—trago saliva mientras la veía. —algo?

Miruku negó con la cabeza.

—¿La insulto en algo Miruku-sama?

Volvió a negar mientras sus ojos dejaban caer lágrimas.

—Dígame que le hizo Miruku-sama, yo… yo le ayudare.

—Él no era tú, Daimon. —bisbiseo lentamente, dejando caer la cabeza entre sus pequeñas manos. —Debiste decirme que no vaya, que me quede contigo, Daimon. —hipo y restregó sus mejillas entre sus manos. —Debiste impedírmelo Daimon. —susurro con dolor. —Era un muchacho encantador, tan encantador que sentí lastima por él, porque mientras él hacia el esfuerzo para que yo confiara en él, yo no dejaba de pensar en ti.

—Yo soy su mayordomo Miruku-sama. —aseguro Daimon, apretando entre sus dedos enguantados la fuente de comida.

—Entonces, yo solo soy tu señora Daimon, ¿Nada más? —pregunto alzando sus ojos hacia los suyos, dejando caer más gotitas saladas.

—No, no Miruku-sama, usted es _Todo_ para mí. Usted es la persona que espero ver ni bien me levanto de mí cama, usted es la persona que espero ver hasta en mí último suspiro de vida, usted para mí es _todo_. Como el sol para las plantas, como la luna para los animalillos nocturnos.

—Si soy todo para ti, ¿Por qué me solaste?

—Soy un mayordomo Miruku-sama.

—¡No me importa, Daimon!

Se levanto y tiro la servilleta a la mesa.

—¿Dejaras que me lleve alguien lejos de ti, soportaras que tenga una relación sentimental con otra persona que no seas tú? ¿Vivirás con miedo solo por ser un mayordomo enamorado de su dama?

Daimon miró y Miruku aguanto la mirada hasta que hastiada se alejo.

—Ya veo, no soy suficiente como para un riesgo ¿No Daimon? ¿No soy lo suficiente bueno? ¿Madura?

—¡Tengo miedo! —admitió el mayordomo, agarrando su mano con fervor, dejando caer la comida al suelo. —No soportaría que usted haga tantos sacrificios solo por mí, Miruku-sama, no soportaría no verla envuelta en este ambiente, que deje todo por mí, no soportaría que después de años me culpe por haberla obligado a dejar este tipo de vida, porque no podría dárselo.

—Daimon, dime que me quieres.

—No puedo, Miruku-sama.

—Dímelo.

—No…no

—Daimon dime que quieres, solo dímelo.

El mayordomo mayor dejo caer la mano, le miro a los ojos y acaricio su mejilla empapada.

—Yo no la quiero, Miruku-sama, yo a usted le amo. Más allá de las palabras yo daría todo por usted, por su felicidad.

—¿Incluso alejándome de ti?

Soltó un angustioso suspiro y asintió.

—Incluso si eso significa mi soledad a su lado.

Miruku dejo de mirarlo y salió del comedor, arrastrando los pies por el suelo asintió.

…

Daimon ríe mientras agarra al pequeño entre sus brazos, le besa la mejilla con cariño y pesar y el pequeño se agita para soltarse de su agarre, aun con los pasos de los años a Daimon le da cierta alegría y dolor en el pecho cuando ve al pequeño entre sus brazos, le toma segundos dejarlo ir con pesar hasta que el niño se aferra a la falda de su madre y ésta ríe, como una melodía triste y a la vez resignada, al final Daimon se irgue del suelo y hace una reverencia.

—Buenos días, Miruku-sama.

La Señora de la casa asiente sin mirarle apenas y acaricia a su hijo, a lado de Miruku-sama esta su marido que le acaricia el pelo negro de Miruku y luego sonríe a su hijo.

A veces Daimon se pregunta que hubiese pasado si hubiera tomado la mano de Miruku, si hubiera agarrado su brazo y le hubiera besado en aquel comedor con comida en el suelo, qué hubiese sido de su vida si tan solo hubiera echo sacrificios aquel maldito día, pero sus preguntas se borran cuando Miruku-sama le mira con resignación y pesar antes de subir a su alcoba con su marido. Porque para Daimon ya no había _qué pasaría si_…, porque para el mayordomo mayor solo hay _esto pasó porque yo…_

Así que cierta melancolía corriéndole por la venas sube las escaleras que llevan a su habitación, se encierra ahí y piensa, sueña, hace de su mente libre y llora. Porque Miruku-sama ahora mismo podría ser feliz si tan solo él no hubiera sido un cobarde, si tan solo él se hubiese decidido a luchar, pero ahora mismo Miruku-sama solo esta allá, en una habitación con su marido, sintiéndose triste y derrotada. Al final, con tristeza Daimon sueña que él es un caballero y Miruku-sama su dama, que son felices.

Sonríe con tristeza y cierra sus ojos.

N/A. realmente no tenia pensado hacer este one-shot de este calibre, lo tenia más como un final feliz, pero no sé, me salió esto. xD

Lo siento si hice demasiado Ooc. xD


End file.
